A Warrior's Tale: Part 1
by Mitch Fredricks
Summary: This is a story based on the movie Gladiator, with my own personal twist. This is Part 1 of the series. Please R&R!


A Warrior's Tale   
Part 1  
Natural Born Killer  
  
[(Authors notes: Part 1 of a Warrior's Tale takes place at the start of Star Wars: A New Hope. The   
Legion of Hunters may not tie in with the Expanded Universe, but oh well. Lucasfilm Ltd. owns all the   
Star Wars stuff. Made up characters, ships, instruments, and stories are mine. Please R&R.)]  
  
  
"There she is gentlemen. That shuttle is exactly the same as one million   
credits for us. The operation is simple; they think we are coming to deliver supplies.   
We take out the crew, lock away the passengers, set it on autopilot and get the   
cargo. Dengar?" Came the chilling voice of the most notorious and famous bounty   
hunter.  
  
"Okay, here's the game plan. As you said Fett, the first thing we do is take   
out the crew. Bossk and I will take care of that. As soon as we get in we go   
straight to the cockpit. Then, we need the passengers locked away. Junior, ya think   
you can handle that?" Dengar replied.  
  
"I can handle everything you through at me Dengar."  
  
What he said was true. He could handle everything. Once Nicolae Fredricks,   
he was stranded on Tatooine when he was three years old. It wasn't long before he   
was discovered, but not by the people he would've hoped for. The four best bounty   
hunters in the business had formed a little group called the Legion of Hunters, and   
he was their new sidekick. As he reached his teenage years the snobbish rich kid   
Nicolae was gone, only the great young bounty hunter Stryfe remained.   
  
"I'm sure you can. Stryfe, you need to take them by force if it comes to   
that."  
  
"I won't let you down."  
  
"Okay. Now 4-LOM, your going to get the autopilot set for a nice landing on   
Coruscant. That shouldn't be too difficult. Boba, you have possibly the hardest job.   
Your going to leave the shuttle once we're out and escort it. If you see any other   
ship, destroy it."  
  
"How is that hard for me?" Fett replied.  
  
"Well..your right. It'd be hard for a normal man. But not you," Dengar replied   
sarcastically. "Okay, now Stryfe..Once we're done and have the cargo loaded your   
going to use that nice little call button and get the Carnivore down to the shuttle   
quick."  
  
"No problem," Stryfe said with a smirk.   
  
"Right then..are we all ready?" Fett asked. Everyone else nodded. "Okay,   
let's do it boys."  
  
The Slave 1 roared towards the shuttle and Boba Fett switched on the   
comm. system.   
  
"This is Commander Jasper Mereel of the Rebel Alliance, please respond."  
  
"Rebel Blockade Runner acknowledges. What is your ship name, cargo, and   
purpose?"  
  
"This is the freighter Resistance carrying stolen Imperial weaponry, as   
ordered by your ship I believe."  
  
"Very well, we scanned your ship and it is not Imperial origin. You may dock   
now."  
  
The Slave 1 settled into the hanger bay and Boba powered it down.  
  
"Okay. This is it. Let's get the weapons and saddle up."  
  
The five men retreated to the back part of the ship and began taking   
weaponry from their storage containers. Stryfe strapped on his CyberMandalor   
armor and threw on a belt that went around his waist and both shoulders. He put a   
few dozen small circular objects in the front pockets of the belt and sealed them up.   
Next went "Revelation" his highly illegal blaster rifle and his modified Vibro-Saber   
into the back slits on his belt. Finally he strapped a pistol into the holster at his   
waist, and dart shooters onto his arms. He then reached for a small case.  
  
"I'm never gonna understand why you insist on being part machine," Boba   
said to Stryfe.  
  
"Makes me stronger and more deadly." Stryfe replied.  
  
He slipped a contact into each eye. And walked towards the door. Bossk   
opened it and the five hunters boarded the blockade runner.  
  
"Okay," Dengar said. "4-LOM you're going with Bossk and I to the cockpit   
for now. Stryfe, to the passenger quarters on the left. Let's do it."  
  
This might be the part Stryfe disliked most about being in the Legion of   
Hunters. He hated killing innocent people. He pulled his Vibro-Saber from his back   
and unclipped his pistol. He set the pistol to kill.   
  
"Here it goes.."  
  
Stryfe kicked in the door to the passenger quarters and gazed around. He   
heard many women and children scream.   
"Okay, no one move. Slide all weaponry you have over here..NOW!"  
  
People started to do so but Stryfe noticed one in particular wasn't moving.   
  
"Sir, slide me that pistol you have now!"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Do you want to die today sir?"  
  
"Perhaps if you expect me to listen to a bounty hunter."  
  
"How do you figure I'm a hunter?"  
  
"The armor."  
  
"Whatever. Pistol. Here. Now!"  
  
"..No."  
  
The anger burned in Stryfe. He walked to the man and held the tip of his   
saber in his chest. The man quickly took his gun out and shot Stryfe in the stomach   
as he did so. A charge formed in the armor and absorbed the blast.  
  
"What the hell kind of armor is that!?"  
  
"It's called CyberMandalor armor. This is your last chance. You can't hurt   
me. Give it up."  
  
"Oh I assure you I can."  
  
The man tried to aim for Stryfe's head but Stryfe reacted. He dug the saber   
into the man's chest hard. Once it was in his hit a little button that released two   
blades on the side of the saber. He twisted it and yanked it out, ripping the man's   
organs to shreds. Blood spewed from the man's chest and he collapsed.  
  
"Who's next?" Stryfe said coldly. No one responded. Stryfe moved to the   
door and jammed the lock. He then heard his comm. start up.  
  
"Slave 1 to away team, X-Wings headed this way. Worse yet, sensors show   
an Imperial Star Destroyer coming towards us." Came the voice.  
  
Stryfe saw 4-LOM, Dengar, and Bossk running towards him.   
  
"Stryfe! Get your ship here fast!" Dengar said.  
  
"No time. Stryfe to Slave 1, Boba your going to have to pick us up."  
  
"Understood, be there in a few."   
  
The hunters heard the hum of engines and rushed to the docking bay. He   
hopped in the Slave 1 and it soared into space. On it's way it shot down five X-  
Wing fighters. Little did the LOH know they just ruined any chance of escape that   
Princess Leia Organa may have had. As they entered light speed they thought they   
were home free. When the exited they saw what looked to be a small moon.  
  
"What the..Bossk get a reading on that moon."  
  
"Yesss of coursse Boba." Bossk replied. "It'ss not a moon Fett, it'sss a   
sssspace ssstation."  
  
"Damnit! Fett get us out of here, it has to be Imperial!" Dengar shouted.  
  
"Problem. Squadron of Imperial TIE Fighters at our six o'clock." Came the   
robotic voice of 4-LOM.  
  
"No..Stryfe drop our cargo now!" Fett shouted.   
  
Stryfe did as he was told and let the cargo of supplies from the blockade-  
runner drop into the vastness of space. The TIEs passed them by and everyone   
sighed.  
  
"Good..now let'sss get out of here Fett." Bossk said.  
  
"I can't Bossk..we're in a tractor beam! Godamnit!"  
  
The next thing Stryfe knew, they were in a docking bay. Everything after   
that was a blur in his mind. He saw stormtroopers cuff Boba, Dengar, Bossk, and 4-  
LOM and take them away. He was brought to a separate room. There was an   
officer in front of him grinning.  
  
"Well, you aren't wanted like your comrades. You will wear the uniform of a   
stormtrooper, and serve the Empire as one of our soldiers. Understand?"  
  
"You won't get away with this..you'll never get away with this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
